Nefertari Vivi
| HaarfarbeTV = hellblau | AugenfarbeTV = braun | ErwähnungAnime = | AuftrittAnime = | Seiyuu = Misa Watanabe | Sprecher = Kathrin Gaube | FilmErst = | FilmLetzt = | KurzfilmErst = | KurzfilmLetzt = | SpielErst = | SpielLetzt = }} Nefertari Vivi ist die Thronfolgerin von Arabasta und Tochter des Königs Kobra und seiner Frau Titi, die jedoch bereits verstorben ist. Zu ihren treusten Freunden zählen neben der Chō Karugamo Karuh auch die Mitglieder der Mugiwara-Piratenbande, die ihr dabei geholfen haben, ihre Heimat zu retten und Sir Crocodile zu besiegen. Vivis Geschichte Vivi als Kind thumb|left|Die kleine Vivi. Vivi ist als kleines Kind noch ein richtiger Schelm und legt sich mit dem Anführer der Suna Suna Dan – Corsa – an, was ihren Vater und dessen Leibwächter Igaram bestürzt. Da sie sich anscheinend aber sehr gut schlägt, wird sie von den Kindern aufgenommen und ihre Freundin. Selbst als Räuber auftauchen, die Vivi entführen wollen, stehen ihr die Wüsten-Kids bei und verteidigen sie bis zum Umfallen, allen voran Corsa. Gemeinsam mit ihrem Vater und dessen Leibwächtern ist sie auch bei einer Konferenz der Weltregierung dabei, als die Herrscher der mächtigsten Königreiche über den damals aufstrebenden Revolutionär Dragon beraten. König Wapol, der damalige Herrscher des Drum-Königreichs, schlägt die Prinzessin als er ihr begegnet, da er sich für die Demütigung revanchieren will, die er während der Beratung durch ihren Vater zu erfahren glaubte. Sie überredet auch immer wieder Peruh dazu, mit ihr über dem Palast umherzufliegen. Beginn von Vivis Mission Als ihr Land von einer schweren Dürreperiode heimgesucht wird, trifft dies vor allem die Bevölkerung sehr schwer. Gerade aufgebaute Handelsrouten brechen wieder zusammen, Orte verschwinden von der Landkarte. Die Katastrophe scheint geplant zu sein, vor allem als in Nanohana eine Ladung Dance Powder auftaucht, welche der König bestellt haben soll. Da dies aber nicht den Tatsachen entspricht ist für Vivi und dem Leibwächter des Königs Igaram klar, dass eine Verschwörung im Gang sei, welche darauf abzielt, das Königshaus zu entmachten und das Volk ins Unglück zu stürzen. Aus diesem Grund macht sie sich auf und versucht die die Hintergründe dieser Verschwörung gemeinsam mit Igaram aufzudecken, der sie zum Schutz begleitet. Die beiden werden schließlich Mitglieder der Baroque Works und steigen schnell in die oberen Ränge der Firma auf, während sie ihre Untersuchungen weiter durchführen - und dabei von Miss All Sunday immer wieder Informationen zugeschanzt bekommen. Während Igaram unter dem Namen Heiser als Mr.8 in der Baroque-Firma gelistet ist, ist Vivi unter dem Decknamen Miss Wednesday die Partnerin des Grenzagenten Mr.9, mit dem sie immer wieder nach Reverse Mountain kommt, um den Riesenwal La Boum zu erlegen. Als die Mugiwara-Piratenbande auf der Grandline auftaucht, locken Vivi und ihr Partner Mr.9 die Bande nach Whiskeypeak, in der es nur so von Kopfgeldjägern wimmelt, die auf den Kopf von Luffy und seinen Freunden aus sind. Allerdings geht der Plan nicht auf, Zoro mischt den Ort ordentlich auf, so dass nur noch Mr.8, Mr.9 und Vivi übrig sind. Als sich Zorro schließlich auch ihrer annehmen will, tauchen die Topagenten Mr.5 und seine Partnerin Miss Valentine auf – allerdings mit dem Auftrag sowohl Igaram als auch Vivi aufzuspüren und zu töten. thumb|Vivi als Miss Wednesday Nami, die den Kopfgeldjägern ebensowenig auf den Leim gegangen ist wie Zoro, handelt mit Igaram den Schutz der Prinzessin aus – und schickt Zorro los, um sie zu beschützen, denn er hat ja noch Schulden bei ihr. Im richtigen Moment taucht Zorro dann auch auf und lenkt eine Nose Fancy Cannon von Mr.5 mit seinem Schwert an Vivi und ihrer Chō Karugamo Karuh vorbei. Doch als sein Kapitän auftaucht, verkompliziert sich die Lage, da der den Kopfgeldjägern auf den Leim gegangen ist und nun Zoro für undankbar hält. Die beiden zetteln einen Kampf an und erledigen dabei nebenher die beiden Baroque-Agenten. Erst als Nami eingreift und die beiden Streithähne voneinander trennt, ist die Lage wieder ruhiger. Der Weg zurück nach Arabasta Vivi fasst nun erstes Vertrauen in die Mugiwara-Piratenbande. Vor allem als sie davon erzählt, dass sie die Prinzessin von Arabasta ist und dass ihr Land von einem der Shichibukai bedroht ist, kann Nami ihre beiden Freunde Luffy und Zoro nicht mehr bremsen. Für die beiden steht fest, dass sie sich mit dem Anführer der Baroque Works Sir Crocodile, dessen Deckname Mr.0 ist, anlegen werden. Igaram hat sich mittlerweile wieder vom Kampf gegen Zoro und Mr.5 erholt und will sich nun zur Ablenkung als Vivi verkleidet direkt auf den Weg nach Arabasta machen. Dazu nimmt er den Eternalpose den die beiden bei sich hatten, als sie Arabasta verlassen haben. Allerdings kommt er nicht weit: Nachdem er abgelegt hat, wird sein Schiff gesprengt. Das ist das Signal für die Mugiwara-Piratenbande um ebenfalls zu verschwinden. Während Zoro die Going Merry klar zum Ablegen macht, suchen Nami und Vivi nach Karuh, die plötzlich verschwunden ist, und Luffy holt die beiden anderen, wovon Sanji und Usopp gar nicht begeistert sind. Die erste Station auf dem Weg nach Arabasta ist die Insel Littlegarden auf der die Mugiwara-Piratenbande die beiden Riesen Brogy und Dorry trifft, aber auch Mr.3 und seine Partnerin Miss Golden Week, die von Mr.5 und Miss Valentine verstärkt werden. Den vieren gelingt es auch Vivi, Zoro und Nami gefangenzunehmen und auf Mr.3s Tokudai Candle Service Set festsetzen. Allerdings gelingt es Usopp, Karuh und Luffy diesen zu zerstören, und mit vereinten Kräften werden die Agenten der Baroque Works zur Strecke gebracht. Nachdem Nami von einer Mücke gestochen wird, wird sie krank und leidet am Zeckenfieber. Obwohl Vivi weiß, dass es im Kampf gegen die Baroque Works sehr schlecht steht, will sie mit ihren Freunden erst einmal nach einem Arzt suchen. Allerdings kann der Logpose nicht den Weg zur nächsten Insel zeigen, da er auf Littlegarden über ein Jahr gebraucht hätte, um den Kurs zur nächsten Insel zu berechnen. So ist die Mugiwara-Piratenbande auch verfrüht aufgebrochen, als Nami noch fit erscheint. Die Bande landet schließlich auf der Insel ohne Namen, welches das ehemalige Königreich Drum ist, nach einem Überfall von Kurohige und seiner Bande aber ohne Führung dasteht. Dort finden sie nach einigen Querelen eine Ärztin Kureha, welche Nami behandelt. Darüber hinaus nehmen sie noch Chopper als Bordarzt mit, so dass man nun endgültig nach Arabasta segeln kann. Die Rebellion Nach dem Abschied von ihren Freunden Ihre Fähigkeiten und Schwächen Vivis Kampftechniken * Kujakkī Slasher * Kujakkī String Slasher * Kujakkī String Slasher Runback * Miwaku no Memāi Dance Hintergrundinformationen Nicht canonische Kampftechniken * Miwaku no Kōsui Dance Anmerkungen und Einzelnachweise en:Nefertari Vivi Kategorie:Freund der Mugiwara-Piratenbande Kategorie:Einwohner von Arabasta Kategorie:Thronfolger Kategorie:Prinzessin Kategorie:Artikel des Monats